Reign
by NovaLinx
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was born an enigma. He is part Quincy, part Shinigami, and part Hollow. He is also a war veteran. It has been 20 years since the 1000 Year Blood War. Ichigo now has a new role: heir to Spirit King. Would he be able to change old dogmas and bring about needed change? What about having maintaining relationships with his family and friends? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

It had been twenty years since the 1,000 Year Blood War. Soul Society had recovered greatly from the mass destruction and numerous deaths. The captains were able to defeat the Vandereich and were able to regain their bankais thank to Urahara Kisuke. Life went back to normal for the spirits and Shinigami.

Kurosaki Ichigo, however, was not in Soul Society, nor was he residing in the human world. He was residing in the Soul Palace. After the war ended, Ichigo said his goodbyes to his family and friends. He could no longer stay in the human world because of his power. When Ichigo arrived back in Soul Society, Kyouraku handed him a sealed letter. Ichigo went to a private room and read the letters contents. He had to go to the Soul Palace that night and he could not say anything to anyone.

Ichigo was staying at Kukaku's house. He snuck out of the house at midnight. Senjumaru escorted him to the Soul Place through a special gate.

When Ichigo arrived, he was in the throne room of the Soul King. Ichigo noticed the humanoid figure standing on a platform and almost thought it was Aizen.

"Please do not be tense, Kurosaki Ichigo. My appearance is merely a formality of my transcendence. I know that you have seen Aizen Sosuke transform into a similar appearance. First of all, I would like to thank you for your service for the past three years. You saved many lives. Yet, I am sad because you have seen too much and you are so young," the Spirit King said in a deep and soothing tone.

Ichigo did not know if he should bow or kneel down.

"Please, Ichigo. There is no reason for you to be so formal with me. I will tell you why I summoned you here. When you were conceived I knew you were going to be special. You were the hidden ace in Aizen's deck of cards. He never thought that you would have the power to outdo him. His greatest failure was underestimating your potential. Yhwach, on the other hand, thought he could manipulate your feelings and make you choose sides. Ichigo, you are the perfect mix of Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow. You have the ability to attract people to you and you have a forgiving heart. To be honest, I have fallen for you. You are just what this world needs. That is why I am passing the reigns to you. Kurosaki Ichigo, you are next in line to become Spirit King. You are my sole heir," he said.

Ichigo knew that he heard the King correctly. He was just stunned, and wondered why, out of the whole world, he was chosen.

"You were chosen because I can read your heart. I have seen everything that you have done and I see what you could do. You were the only candidate for this position. Your creation was written before you were born, Ichigo. I will teach you how to be an excellent Spirit King for the next generations. It will take approximately one and a half century until you can succeed me," he said.

Ichigo needed to sit down and digest this information.

"One last thing. You would be able to visit your family and friends in Soul Society but it would be once in every twenty years. However, you are not permitted to step foot into the human world ever. It would cause ill affect to the humans and to the world itself. Now I have to ask you Ichigo. Do you accept this responsibility? It is okay if you say no. You will be sent back to Soul Society, but you would not be able to tell them what we talked about," the king said.

Ichigo thought about the question. He thought about how he could possibly make Soul Society a better place for all souls to live. If Soul Society was supposed to be paradise, then it was more like purgatory. All souls should live in peace and have relative comfort. There should be no unfair ranking systems. He wished he could do something about preventing hollows from entering Soul Society all together so souls would not have to be on constant alert.

"I will accept that responsibility," Ichigo said with a polite bow.

"I am happy. Lessons start at 1800 tomorrow. Tomoko will show you to your room and will assist you with anything you need. Please take a tour of the palace after you get settled," he said.

Ichigo turned around to see an older woman in a black kimono smiling at him.

"Uh, hello," Ichigo said awkwardly.

The woman bowed.

"Please follow me, Kurosaki-dono," she said in a motherly tone.

"You can call me Ichigo, Tomoko-san," Ichigo said politely.

"Very well, Ichigo-dono," she said before she turned around and brusquely walked toward the double doors.

Ichigo shook his head with playful exasperation. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

Kyouraku held an important meeting in a larger meeting hall in the First Division.

The room was filled with Captains, the lieutenants, other seated members of the Gotei 13, the head of the Kido Division, and noble clan heads and members. They were all seated at a very long wooden table. They were quietly chatting wondering why they were there.

Kyouraku was sitting at the end of the table near the door. Because he was not sitting at the other end of the table, meant that someone important was coming.

Someone walked up to Kyouraku, bowed, and whispered in his ear. Kyouraku stood up and the table quieted down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have called this formal meeting because someone very important would like to meet and see you all again. Please welcome the Soul King's successor," he said with his hand gesture out.

There was a flood of questioned murmurs. The Spirit King had an heir? How is that even possible? The doors opened to reveal a person wearing a dark blue silk cloak with a gold clasp. The hood completely covered the person's face.

The mysterious figure strode into the room. He nodded to Kyouraku and the latter bowed back. Everyone at the table quickly stood up and gave deep bows. The figure made his way to the other end of the table. He sat down signaling for everyone to do the same.

"It is good to see you all again, and for those who I do not know, I hope that we will be on good terms," the mysterious person said.

The majority of the room tensed. The voice sounded so familiar, and yet it was different.

The figured reached up and pulled down his hood. What happened next was pandemonium.

The majority of the table was loudly speaking at once. Suddenly a silence was upon them like a silent clap of thunder. Everyone looked at Kurosaki Ichigo with awe and surprise. Ichigo's orange hair was to his shoulders and was in a low ponytail. He looked slightly more mature. His reiatsu could not be sensed or detected, which meant he had great control over his powers. The only things noticeably different were his eyes. His brown irises now had a purple hue to them.

"Good. Now that you can hear me, does anyone have any questions, comments, or concerns?" he asked with a polite smile that was scaring the people who hand known him.

One beefy nobleman wearing elegant robes stood up and pounded his fist angrily on the table.

"This is outrageous! How did this happen? How did a mutt like you manage to become the Spirit King's heir," he spat.

"Well it's simple really. He chose me and he has taken me under his wing," he said.

"Doesn't he know what you are? This is preposterous! I will not have it! I will go to the highest authority and protest this," the porky man said.

Ichigo just smiled handsomely.

"I am the highest authority here. If you were going to Central 46, then I am sorry. As of this morning, Central 46 has been permanently disbanded," he said.

There were surprised cries around the table. The heavyset man was silently fuming, his face turning red because he could not speak.

"In approximately one hundred and thirty years, I will become the next Spirit King. I will also be implementing major changes to the structure of Soul Society throughout that time period with the guidance of His Majesty, and I will be making occasional visits to make sure that everything is running smoothly. I will be at the _Shiba Manor_ visiting family and friends if anyone needs me," he said pointedly looking at select people at the table.

Ichigo stood up and swept out of the room. He had told Kyouraku to bring his family and friends from the human world. They were going to be very surprised at his sudden appearance. He hoped that his old shinigami friends and comrades were not too freaked out and would still visit him at the manor.

* * *

Before the meeting, Ichigo had reinstated the Shiba clan's nobility. Ichigo had the manor cleaned spotless before his friends and family arrived.

Ichigo was in his room looking at official documents. Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Kukaku, Ginjo, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Uryu, Orihime, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were sitting in the main room. Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Toushirou, Matsumoto, Kyouraku, Nanao, Juushiro, Hirako, Kensei, the rest of the Visored and the other friends and comrades of Ichigo, arrived at the manor almost immediately after Ichigo.

Ichigo knew that his family, friends, and comrades had figured out that Ichigo was in the Soul Palace, but they did not know why he was there and how long he would be there for.

Ichigo went to the main room where everyone was gathered. His cloak was off so he was wearing a black kimono with gold embroidery and black hakama with a black sash. Over that was a black haori that had the Spirit King's crest embroidered in gold.

The attendants opened the screen sliding doors. The room went silent. Ichigo mentally took in a deep breath. He glided into the room.

Ichigo was about to speak but a sudden figure rushed up to him and hugged him. It was Yuzu. She was in her thirties and all grown up. She was quietly sobbing into her brother's chest. Ichigo embraced his little sister. Karin appeared and hugged her brother from behind. Karin did not cry, but she was fiercely holding onto her brother.

After the hugging, Ichigo greeted his father with a handshake, but his father pulled him into a quick embrace. Ichigo welcomed the sudden affection from his father.

After greeting his friends and comrades, he explained to his family and human friends why he was in the Soul Palace while drinking and eating snacks. They were shocked.

"I thought that you would be apart of the Zero Squad, not the Spirit King's heir, but congratulations," Uryu said.

During the war, Uryu was able to exact his revenge on Yhwach along with Ichigo's help. Unfortunately, he did not come out of the war unscathed. Uryu lost sight in his right eye, and there was a long scar from his right eyebrow down to his cheek. Uryu escaped to the human realm so he would not be captured and imprisoned for being a Quincy.

"Thanks. It still feels like a dream," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, did you notice who's not here?" Tatsuki asked.

"I did," Ichigo said calmly.

"Mizuiro disappeared without a trace a week after the war. We searched everywhere for him. No one answered when we went to his house, and his cell phone was disconnected," Keigo said.

Ichigo's eyebrows were slightly scrunched up. A number of people noticed his expression. Tatsuki called him out on it.

"You know something," Tatsuki said with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo cleared his throat. The sliding doors opened to reveal a perfectly healthy and unchanged Mizuiro. He was slightly taller and his hair was a bit longer. He wore a black robe with a sleeveless black haori. Instead of a polite smile on his face, there was a serious expression.

Mizuiro walked in and bowed.

"You're alive! Technically speaking" Keigo said.

"Yes, I am. I am sorry to have deceived you all," he said.

"Deceived? What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Thirty-seven years ago, the Spirit King sent me to Kurakura Town to watch of Ichigo-sama and his family. I was one of his attendants at the time. I waited until Ichigo-sama was older and befriended him so I could observe him closer. I did not expect to get too close to him or to you, but I did. I wish I could have revealed my true identity to you after the war, but things were chaotic and I was summoned back. I am sorry for lying to you. Please forgive me," Mizuiro said, giving a deep bow.

Everyone looked at Mizuiro then looked at Ichigo who was calmly sipping on his cup of tea with his eyes closed.

"I am now Ichigo-sama's personal assistant and guard," he said with a familiar smile.

"Mizuiro. This is your eighth strike," Ichigo said.

"Yes, I know, Ichigo-dono," he said.

Ichigo sighed. "Make it your ninth. You know what happens if you hit the tenth strike," he said.

"What did Mizuiro do Ichigo?" Orihime asked concerned.

"He used honorifics," Isshin answered for his son.

"I mean really, Mizuiro. We've been friends for a while now. You really need to stop with the honorifics," Ichigo said.

Mizuiro just smiled.

"What will happen if Mizuiro hits the tenth strike?" Yoruichi asked curious.

"I will have to spar with Ichigo-sama," Mizuiro stated in a matter of fact tone.

The majority of the people in the room spluttered with shock and horror.

"That's just cruel and unusual punishment Kurosaki," Uryu said.

Ichigo and Mizuiro both looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hiyouri asked.

"Mizuiro is my personal guard. He has been personally trained by the members of the Zero Squad since before I was born," Ichigo said.

"Oh," said a number of people in the room.

"I always thought there was something different about you," Kyouraku said smiling.

Mizuiro smiled at the Commander.

"Mizuiro, can you get those documents from my room please?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure thing, Ichigo-sama," he said.

Mizuiro went out of the room and came back shortly with a large stack of papers. He sat next to Ichigo.

"As some of you may have not heard, Central 46 was permanently disbanded. As you can tell the Shiba Clan's fallen status has been removed and all assets have been reestablished. The papers I have here are all records on the clan and records from the hollowfication incident a century ago. These are also full pardons and other personal documentation," Ichigo said.

Ichigo nodded to Mizuiro, who stood up and passed the documents to their respective owners.

"Thank you Ichigo," Kukaku said.

"It was nothing," Ichigo said with a smile.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin had not seen Ichigo genuinely smiling since he was a little boy. They were happy that he was actually happy for once in his life.

"How long are you staying, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo's smile instantly faded.

"I can only visit Soul Society once in very twenty years until I become the next Spirit King. After that, I can no longer enter Soul Society because of the balance of dimensions," Ichigo said.

There was silence.

"So the every time you'll see us, we'll just keep getting older and older," Orihime said.

"Don't think about that. I don't expect you all to be interrupted from your lives just to see me. You'll forget about me when I leave and you will continue to lead healthy and happy lives. And when you enter Soul Society, when you remember, you'll see me again in the Soul Palace," Ichigo said with a sad smile.

The air felt funny after Ichigo said those words. A select number of spiritual beings figured out what Ichigo did. Ichigo's supernaturally aware human sisters and friends had dazed expressions on their faces. Isshin looked at his son with concealed concern.

Ichigo stood up and walked out of the room with Mizuiro following him.

* * *

Ichigo went to the sprawling and lush green garden. A pond was on the right side of the garden, and he went to sit on the bench near the pond. The night's stars reflected beautifully on the water.

Ichigo felt a familiar presence coming towards him. He did not look up until the person sat next to him.

"Hello, Rukia," Ichigo said.

"Hello, Ichigo," Rukia said quietly.

Rukia slipped her hand delicately into Ichigo's hand. He gently grasped her small hand.

"That was a nice thing that you did for your sisters and friends. It was also very noble," she said.

"I just want them to live normal and happy lives without any worries," Ichigo said.

The crickets softly chirped into the night.

"I missed you," he said looking into her eyes.

Rukia looked surprised at his confession but smiled.

"I missed you too," she said.

She leaned into him. She could feel Ichigo's protective and warm aura wrap around her body. She closed her eyes. She felt at home.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, Ichigo?" she replied.

"Will it be okay if I sent you letters?"

"Sure, but won't you be really busy?"

"Yes, but I always have a bit of free time to write a letter."

"Okay. I will make sure to respond to every letter I receive from you," Rukia said.

"I know that you will be busy as well, so please take all the time you need," Ichigo said.

"You're different. You are more mature now," Rukia noted.

Ichigo laughed. "Well I couldn't be a brash teenager for the rest of my life, now could I?"

"No. That would have been very bad," Rukia said with a laugh.

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting hand in hand enjoying being in each other's presence.

Ichigo was aware that they had watchers and listeners, but he ignored them. However, when he heard his father mention future grandkids in front of Byakuya, he was a millisecond away from putting his foot into his father's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my second Bleach fanficiton. I had this plot stuck in my head for a while ever since *spoiler* the Spirit King said that he had fallen for Ichigo in the manga. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I enjoy constructive criticism. Later! :)

-Nova Linx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Ichigo and Mizuiro departed from the Shiba Manor in the early morning. Everyone had stayed over after having a bountiful feast with many bottles of alcohol.

Ichigo and Mizuiro were in a clearing of the forest that surrounded the manor. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and turned the zanpaktou in front of him like a key. His eyes briefly flashed purple. Two white marble doors materialized and opened, beaming bright white light gleamed out into the dawn of the morning. Ichigo stepped through the gate followed by Mizuiro.

The two walked through the hall of the Soul King's palace talking about plans for the day.

"We'll spar after my lesson today," Ichigo said.

Mizuiro grinned. "Yes, Ichigo-sama."

Mizuiro bowed before heading off to the library. Ichigo went in the opposite direction to the meeting hall, which was where he had his lessons with the Soul King.

The Soul King was sitting at a long table resting his eyes. He opened them when Ichigo entered the hall.

"Welcome back, Ichigo-kun," the king warmly greeted.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ichigo said bowing.

Ichigo sat down across the table from the king.

"You did the right thing, Ichigo. Your sisters and friends will fine. Once they pass, they will remember. They will be able to visit the palace and when you take the throne you can invite them to live here permanently," he said.

Ichigo looked surprised. "Really? What about the reishi? Wouldn't that overpower them?"

"No. When you take over the reishi will change. Your energy will be apart of the atmosphere. Your family and friends have already been exposed to your reiatsu, so when they come here they should have no problem breathing," he said.

Ichigo just nodded his head, silently wishing that his sisters and friends were going to have long and fulfilling lives.

"Ichigo you will face resistance from the noble classes and former members of Central 46 until the day you take the throne. Since you will be a more active Soul King, you will need to make the souls trust you. You also need to show them that you will still be interfering in the matters of Soul Society despite not physically being there. I want you to come up with a unified system that will enable you to actively participate in the governing Soul Society," he told Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned. "Do you mean writing new decrees?"

"It could be that, or something else. Take the old ways and transform them into better ideas," the king suggested.

Ichigo nodded his head again, contemplating his ideas. He was surprised that the King was completely entrusting of him to change the laws of Soul Society.

"Now, you are going to practice meditating. This time, you will be connecting to the outer and inner layers of the universe simultaneously," the king said happily.

Ichigo groaned in his head. Meditating and connecting to the universe was the hardest thing for Ichigo to do. It was not because he could not keep his mind focused, but it was the overwhelming feeling of the energy, or spirit ribbons, of the universe linking to his entire being. He could feel and individualize every single connection, which enforced the reality to Ichigo that he was going to be the king of the entire universe.

The meditation lasted ten hours without any interruptions, and Ichigo was dog-tired when it ended. He had mustered just enough energy to shuffle his feet to get to his bedroom. No wonder the Soul King took frequent naps. Being connected to different dimensions was mentally and physically exhausting.

Ichigo eventually made it to his bedroom suite, which was in another corridor from the meeting hall, and just collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

Ichigo pushed himself up off his bed and stood up. He opened the doors to his living area. He saw Mizuiro setting up the table that was in front of a large curtained window. Mizuiro looked up and bowed.

"Good evening, Ichigo-sama," he said with his customary smile.

"Evening, Mizuiro," Ichigo said with a yawn.

Ichigo went to the table and sat down.

"Mizuiro, we can spar tomorrow. I want to go over some ideas I had about structuring Soul Society," he said.

"Okay. I have found some more documents about Soul Society in the library," he said.

"Perfect. We'll go there after dinner," he said.

Mizuiro watched Ichigo as he tucked into his dinner. He noticed that Ichigo's irises had changed to dark purple. Ichigo was mostly picking at his dinner than he was eating it.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Mizuiro asked.

"The food is fine. I'm just not that hungry tonight," he said.

Mizuiro watched Ichigo as he pushed away his plate and stood up to go to the balcony.

"I'll be in the library in a little bit," Ichigo said before he went outside.

Mizuiro took that statement as his sign to leave the suite, but he did not. He went to the balcony.

The air outside was crisp and cool. Ichigo was leaning against the white stone railing. Mizuiro went to stand next to him.

"Are you okay, Ichigo-sama?" Mizuiro asked concerned.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm just a little bit stressed. I find myself asking 'what did I get myself into,' every day now. The more I get connected to the universe, the closer the reality of becoming Soul King gets nearby. I'm not entirely sure if I can do this."

"You need to stop doubting your own capabilities. The Soul King, who chose you to take his place, is teaching you himself. If he did not think you were capable of taking the throne, you would not be here right now. You need to follow your heart and you need to listen to your instincts," Mizuiro said.

Ichigo took in his friend's words and thought about how far he had come since twenty years ago. It would only be a waste a time if he lost his resolve now. He would follow through and do what he needed to become a proficient leader.

* * *

Ichigo and Mizuiro were spending the night in the library reading yellowed parchments and leathery books about Soul Society law. Ichigo had sheets of paper stacked on the table that were filled with possible ideas.

"So far I came up with a check and balance system. It's not perfect yet, but it's a start," Ichigo said.

Mizuiro looked up from a book to listen to his friend.

"Instead of having the elite in Soul Society governing the souls, there needs to be a mixture of classes doing the governing. I would like to create a fair and impartial assembly that will make sure Soul Society is running smoothly and every soul living there is content. Eventually, I would like to see the waning of districts and for Soul Society to just be one unit. However, I will oversee the choosing of the assembly members, and every fifty years the members will have to be reelected by the citizens in order for them to hold their positions. What do you think, Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked as he looked down making notes on a paper.

"I think that you have great ideas, Ichigo-dono," Mizuiro said.

"But?" Ichigo prompted his friend.

"It's going to take centuries for the class system in Soul Society to disappear completely," Mizuiro said frowning.

"Oh, I know. I'm not looking for any quick solutions. Soul Society has been rampant in governmental corruption for a good millennium now. I expect the change to be slow, nonetheless steady," he said.

Ichigo and Mizuiro were still in the library and it was getting very late into the evening.

"Why don't we call it a night? Mizuiro, can you leave the books and documents on my desk in my room?" he asked.

"Certainly. Are you not going to bed?" he asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, not yet. I still have things to sort out."

"All right," Mizuiro said as he collected the documents and books into his arms.

Mizuiro bowed and left the library. Ichigo spent the next hour jotting down a draft of statutes. Ichigo thought about the current state of his human body. Kisuke was keeping it on life support in his lab. His physical body was just lying there aging while a machine was keeping it, so called, alive. The Spirit King had made sure Ichigo's body was safe and untouched until the day he took the throne. Ichigo was perplexed by the King's decision, but the King only told him that it had to do with the transformation process of the soul. Ichigo looked at the clock on wall, grabbed his documents, and hurried to his suite. He only had three hours of sleep left before he had to get up. His lessons were at six o' clock.

* * *

Ichigo jolted awake in his bed. Ichigo pulled the curtains of his canopy bed aside and looked at the clock on his end table.

"Shit!"

He overslept. It was eleven o' clock. Ichigo hurried to his bathroom to take a quick shower. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waste and his hair dripping with water. Tomoko had left out his clothing on a chair. He hastened to put his clothes on. Suddenly, there was knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Ichigo said, as he finished tying the sash around his waist.

Tomoko entered the room with a tray of food and placed it on his desk next to a stack of papers and books.

"Thank you Tomoko, but I missed the morning lesson and I have to see the King," Ichigo said hurrying to fix his hair into a ponytail.

"Ichigo-dono, the Spirit King has let you sleep in. Your lessons will start after you have finished your breakfast," Tomoko said reassuringly.

Ichigo stopped and blushed embarrassed. "Oh."

After Ichigo ate his breakfast, he grabbed his drafts and headed to the hall.

The Soul King looked at Ichigo's rough draft of possible edicts and hummed to himself, while Ichigo was watching apprehensively. The King put the papers down and observed Ichigo, which made the latter shiver.

"These are great ideas, Ichigo-kun. I now wish I had came up with laws like these before I left the people in Soul Society to their own accord. All you have to do now is finalize them and then pass them into law. To make sure that they are followed, I will cosign your edicts. By the way, you should work on creating your own royal seal. I do believe it is time for us to discuss Hueco Mundo. Do you have any idea about how to deal with the hollows?" The king asked.

"Yes. I have a few. I would have to make a trip there, if that would be possible," Ichigo said.

"That will be possible. You will have no trouble there," the king stated.

Ichigo looked at the King puzzlingly.

"I will leave the matters of the Hollows solely in your hands. I trust your judgment," the King said.

Ichigo inclined his head. "Thank you, your Highness. I actually need to discuss one of my possible plans with you. I want to cut of the Hollow's access to the Soul Society, if that is possible. I also thought about wanting to cut of their access to the Human World as well, yet the Shinigami need to cleanse them. The souls in Soul Society should have to worry about hollows if they are supposed to be in the afterlife," Ichigo explained.

The Spirit King tilted his head, considering the plan. Ichigo continued to speak.

"My plan is a catch-22. If Hollows were cut off from both Soul Society and the Human World, it would also be suicide for the Shinigami if they had to go to Hueco Mundo in order to purify the Hollows. In the Human World, there are many Earth-bound souls that are in constant danger of being consumed by Hollows. Hollows can also cause physical destruction in the Human World, and consequently kill humans. I want both humans and souls to be safe. The question is, who should be the priority?" Ichigo asked, mainly to himself.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

It was evening and Ichigo was walking around the halls waiting to bump into Mizuiro.

Mizuiro turned the corner of the hall and jumped, not expecting Ichigo to be there casually leaning against the wall.

"Ichigo-sama, you startled me. Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Yes, Mizuiro. There is something I need from you," Ichigo said with a predatory smile.

Mizuiro sighed. He knew smile all to well.

"Would Ichigo-sama like to spar this evening?" Mizuiro asked in a respectful tone.

"Why yes, Mizuiro. A spar sounds great," Ichigo said smiling jovially.

Ichigo and Mizuiro went to Nimaiya Oetsu's palace.

Oetsu was lounging on a chaise when he felt Ichigo's presence.

"Hey Oetsu! Mizuiro and I are going to use the training grounds to spar," Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo-kun, Mizuiro-kun," Oetsu greeted idly.

Oetsu looked at Mizuiro knowingly and sighed. "Ya gotta stop with the honorifics, Mizuiro-kun, or you're just gonna keep getting 'punished'."

"Thank you! I keep telling him that, but he never listens to me," Ichigo said semi-exasperated.

"At least wait 'til he actually takes the throne," Oetsu stated, ignoring Ichigo's comment.

Ichigo paused. "Wait. What?"

"That's what I'm doing," Oetsu false whispered to Mizuiro.

"I'm standing right here. I can hear you," Ichigo said crossing his arms, looking pointedly at Oetsu.

"You're right Oetsu-san. I think I will take your advice," Mizuiro said thoughtfully.

"Seriously? Oh come on! After two freaking decades of me telling you to stop with the honorifics, you're going to listen to Oetsu-san now," Ichigo exclaimed, frustrated.

"Come on Mizuiro. Let's leave the little prince to his whining," Oetsu said, walking away with his arm around Mizuiro.

Ichigo was left alone silently fuming. He quickly composed himself and moodily followed Oetsu and Mizuiro to the grounds.

Oetsu, Kirinji Tenjirou, Hikifune Kirio, Shutara Senjumaru, and Ichibei Hyousube were sitting on the observation deck waiting for the spar to begin.

The spars between Ichigo and Mizuiro were equivalent to special events for the members of the Zero Squad. Mizuiro used honorifics daily, so there would have been many more spars, but Ichigo was not a monster. In reality, the 'punishments' were just excuses to spar. Ichigo only sparred with Mizuiro twice a month.

Ichigo and Mizuiro stood facing each other on the dusty training grounds that had a large lake.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Shikai only, right?" Mizuiro asked.

"Right," Ichigo confirmed.

Both men unsheathed their zanpaktou.

"Rise with the tides and redden the sky, Zangetsu," Ichigo quietly called out.

Ichigo's sealed zanpaktou had a black and gold hilt with a golden tassel on the end and black blade. The blade transformed into a long sword and a short broad sword, the two swords representing his Hollow and Quincy heritage.

"Whisper into the storm, Lady Zephyr," Mizuiro murmured.

Mizuiro's silver katana with a royal white and blue hilt turned into a two-pronged sword.

Ichigo and Mizuiro sped towards each other, sharp blades crashing into each other with the sound screeching metal and hissing sparks. Mizuiro maneuvered his zanpaktou so that Ichigo's blade became trapped between the prongs of his sword.

Ichigo let some reiatsu pulse from his zanpaktou. Mizuiro's eyes widened as he pulled away from Ichigo. He did not want to get a Getsuga Tensho in his face.

Ichigo let out a low laugh. Mizuiro frowned when he realized he fell for Ichigo's trick. Ichigo did not hesitate and fired an arc of Getsuga Tensho. Mizuiro countered the attack with a gale of wind spinning counterclockwise. It caused an explosion.

Ichigo used the advantage of the cloudy air to try to take Mizuiro by surprise. Unluckily for him, Mizuiro had used his zanpaktou to gather the dust into a funnel and trapped Ichigo in there, or so he thought. Mizuiro looked up seconds before he saw Ichigo coming down from above with a high kick. Mizuiro used his arm to block Ichigo's kick. Ichigo used his sort sword and stuck at Mizuiro's abdomen. Mizuiro, using his thinner and smaller frame, rotated his body into a back flip and landed a foot away from Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled at Mizuiro and then proceeded to send multiple arcs of Getsuga Tensho towards Mizuiro. Mizuiro used gusts of wind to block the arcs, which caused explosions. Mizuiro sent sharp bursts of wind towards Ichigo to knock him down. Ichigo tried to hold his ground by stabbing the longer Zangetsu into the ground and bracing himself. The wind was getting to powerful, so he had to flash step behind a boulder. The wind crashed against the boulder then suddenly stopped. Ichigo spun around and saw Mizuiro standing on top of the boulder.

Mizuiro flew towards Ichigo and the two clashed as they parried at lightening speeds. Both were inflicting minor cuts and bruises.

Ichigo and Mizuiro sprang back as they caught their breaths.

Ichigo took his short sword and inserted into the thin opening of his larger sword.

"I thought you said no Bankai?" Mizuiro asked questioningly.

"I'm not going into Bankai," Ichigo stated casually.

Mizuiro took a defensive stand. Ichigo's zanpaktou transformed into a sleek black bow. A black and red string-like energy connected the ends. Ichigo took an archer's position and began firing. Mizuiro had already darted out of the way, but he had to dodge the blue-black reishi arrows that followed his every movement. The arrows exploded as they hit the ground. Mizuiro had stopped the majority of the onslaught by creating a gale of wind that sent the arrows away from him. Mizuiro had to retreat behind a boulder, which has exploded as soon as he got there. Mizuiro had retaliated by creating a large water cyclone from the lake. It hurtled towards Ichigo. Ichigo, having no time to separate his bow, almost got sucked in. Mizuiro canceled the twister and Ichigo was soaked with muddy water. Mizuiro flash stepped in front of Ichigo, while Ichigo wiped away the mud from his eyes.

Mizuiro slid his blade across Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo's shihakusho was cut but not his stomach as he leaped back. Ichigo blocked Mizuiro's zanpaktou with his bow as Mizuiro went in for a second blow. Ichigo sidestepped as he grabbed Mizuiro's shoulder and flipped him onto his back. Mizuiro got up and stealthily flashed stepped toward Ichigo's back where he had the tip of his sword at the back of Ichigo's neck, while the tip of Ichigo's long sword was on Mizuiro's chest.

"We're tied again," Ichigo said pleased. He sealed and sheathed his zanpaktou.

"I almost lost. I did not know you could shoot arrows," Mizuiro said, doing the same.

Ichigo smiled. "I like to keep a few tricks hidden in my sleeves."

"You can be very enigmatic, Ichigo," his friend said.

Ichigo froze. "Whoa! Did you just say my name without an honorific?"

"Yes, I did. But don't start getting used to it because as soon as you are crowned, I will go back to using honorifics," Mizuiro stated.

"That's fine with me. Now I don't have to 'punish' you anymore. It's not like we are going to have any more free time on our hands anyway. We will be too busy restructuring everything to have time to spar. This just may be our last spar ever," Ichigo lamented.

Mizuiro agreed, sadly nodding his head.

The two silently walked out of the arena contemplating the possible changes that were going to take place in the approaching 130 years.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! Just to let you all know, my updates may be a little irregular, so please be patient with me. Also, I enjoy constructive criticism, so please review if you can. Later!

-Nova Linx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Ichigo had been very busy for the last few months. He had a lot less free time to spare since the restructuring of Soul Society's government. He knew he had promised Rukia that he would write her a letter. He was currently in his room in the process of writing a long letter to his distant friend.

_Dear Rukia,_

_How are you? I know I promised to write you a letter months ago. I'm sorry that it has taken me this long. I have been very busy with reconstructing everything and learning how to become a decent leader. You probably have been very busy as well. I-_

Ichigo stopped writing when he heard urgent knocking at his bedroom door.

"Enter," Ichigo said quickly.

Mizuiro rushed into the room with a very worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"Soul Society is in chaos. The majority of the nobles have rebelled. They have barricaded themselves into the former Central 46 Chambers. They have also blocked all forms of communication. The nobles' guards have created edicts that everyone must follow. Anyone who has opposed them has been struck down. The noble clans that did not defect are trying to get them to stop," Mizuiro said.

"Where is the Gotei 13?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"They are confused. They know that you have eradicated Central 46, yet they do not know if or how they should act because the rebels are nobles," Mizuiro said.

"I see. I need to go down there and stop this. We'll take the gate. I need to speak with the King. I'll meet you in the courtyard in five minutes," Ichigo said hurriedly.

Mizuiro nodded his head and he and Ichigo quickly went to their destinations.

Ichigo went in the throne room. Luckily, the Spirit King was awake.

Ichigo was about to speak but he closed his mouth when the King raised his hand to stop him.

"Ichigo, I know. Now go do what you have to," the King encouraged.

Ichigo nodded his head and took off to the courtyard. Mizuiro was there with Senjumaru and Oetsu, who insisted on going with them. Ichigo did not protest and quickly opened the gate to Seireitei.

When they arrived, the Commander, the Captains, the Lieutenants, and the familiar lower seats of the Gotei 13 received them near the outer edges of Seireitei. Ichigo skipped the formal greetings and spoke.

"I'm going to the chambers to stop this debacle. Anyone who would like to join me may do so," Ichigo said.

Ichigo flashed away, rapidly followed by Mizuiro, Senjumaru, and Oetsu.

The shinigami stood there looking at each other.

"You heard your future king. If you don't get a move on now, you will miss all the action," Kyouraku said.

Everyone flashed stepped to the chamber. Kyouraku was standing in the same position with Nanao at his side and sighed.

"This is going to emit a gargantuan amount of paperwork," the Commander complained.

"Which I'm going to be doing the majority of anyway," Nanao muttered.

"What was that Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku asked with false unawareness.

"Uh, we'll get through the paperwork eventually," she said quickly.

Kyouraku grinned and the two went back to the First Division.

* * *

Ichigo and everyone arrived at the entrance. The scene in front of them was chaotic. The guards of the loyal nobles were fiercely battling the guards of the rebel nobles. They were completely unaware of their audience.

Ichigo took in a deep, calming breath. He emitted a powerful wave of reiatsu that engulfed the guards. The guards froze and looked at Ichigo. The loyal noble clans' guards immediately bowed, while the traitorous clans' guards scowled at him in disgust.

A brave, undoubtedly foolish, guard stepped up and brandished his spear.

"By command of the nobles, no one is permitted to enter. Not even the trash wannabe king, Kurosaki Ichigo," the guard spat.

There were audible gasps and the surrounding area became silent. Ichigo's comrades and the guards were anticipating Ichigo's next move.

"Ah, so is that what they are calling me these days. I guess that's a better name than Quincy Mutt. You can try to stop us from entering, but we are getting through that gate," Ichigo stated.

The guard with the spear gave a wild scream as he and his comrades sprinted towards Ichigo with their swords and spears aimed to kill. Ichigo's supporters knew that it was going to be a one sided fight, but they never expected just how one sided it was going to be.

"Halt," Ichigo said coolly, his eyes glowing lavender. He concentrated as he manipulated the strings of their souls, twisting them to do his will.

The men all stopped running and were immobilized. They were hopelessly struggling to move their limbs.

"What the hell? I can't move!" a guard panicked.

"Good. Now, you all will turn yourselves in to the Gotei 13 without resistance," Ichigo commanded.

The guards, very much so against their will, dropped their weapons and silently walked over the shinigami with their hands held out in front of them. The shinigami happily arrested them. Soi Fon had a group of her division members escort the rogue guards to the prison.

Two guards from the loyal clans went to open the gates. Ichigo nodded his head at them in appreciation.

"Let's go everyone," Ichigo said in a tone like he was inviting everyone to go to the beach.

The guards looked at Ichigo in revere when he asked them if they would like to accompany him and his group inside.

The large chamber, full of chattering nobles, instantly went still when they saw Ichigo walk casually into the center of the chamber. Every former member of Central 46 came from noble families, so he was not surprised to see them mixed amongst the clan heads and noble supporters.

"What you all have done here today would be considered an act of treason. Since I am not yet the king and since the Spirit King is still on the throne, you have in fact committed treason. The edict that was passed yesterday is final, and no amount of whining is going to make this edict obsolete. I am going to be the new Spirit King, and you all are just going to have to deal with it. Your personal feelings towards me will not make me run away from my position. So whatever animosity you have towards me is fine. I don't care. My duty is to make sure that Soul Society will be a fair and decent place for every soul to live in.

"The fact that you are nobles does not mean you get special treatment over any other soul here. You are all equal in my eyes. So, what punishment should I give you? Should I strip away your noble statuses and make you all outcasts? Or should I imprison you and your _entire_ families for a thousand years and make you do hard labor? I can do all those things, but I am not so cruel. Here is my judgment: All nobles present will have to donate eighty-five percent of their capitals to the souls in the lower districts. Now don't worry, the money will be used to renovate and build homes, and any other necessities they may need. The noble clans who had no role in this rebellion will be rewarded with acres of land kindly given to them by you all. I declare tah the Shiba clan, the Shihoin clan, and the Kuchiki clan will be ones overseeing your estates and the donations. That is all," Ichigo finished.

Ichigo smiled at the nobles' stunned expressions. Many of them looked like they about to pass out. The group of shinigami and guards parted for Ichigo and his group, looking at their future king in awe as they left.

Ichigo visited the Shiba, the Shihoin, and the Kuchiki clans explaining to them the task he had for them. They happily obliged, especially his family. Kukaku had practically clung on to him with joy after he had told her the news.

Later on, Ichigo went to visit the Thirteenth Division to say hello to Rukia and Juushiro.

He entered the division and was greeted by loud second and third seats. They took him to their captain's office. When he entered he saw Juushiro sitting behind his desk. As he expected, Kyouraku was there as well. The Commander was sitting in a chair in front of the desk instead of lounging couch, which showed how serious he was about his current position. Although he still had a cup of sake in his hands. Old habits die hard, after all.

"Hello Ichigo-kun," Kyouraku said jovially.

"Hello Kyouraku-san, Juushiro-san," Ichigo said, as he went to sit in the chair next to Kyouraku.

"Today was definitely eventful," Juushiro said.

"It was," Ichigo said, pouring a cup of sake for himself.

"What you did today was very impressive, Ichigo. Everyone in the Gotei 13 can't stop talking about their amazing future king," Kyouraku said, grinning.

"Well, I am learning from the best. He's teaching me everything I know," Ichigo said humbly.

"Which makes you a very capable student and one day a very capable leader, and dare I politician," Juushiro said.

Ichigo laughed. "I still hate politics, but it is a fixed establishment."

"Now, Ichigo-kun, I know you did not come here just to talk us two old men. Rukia is in her office," Juushiro said.

Kyouraku gave Ichigo a knowing smile.

"Uh, thanks. I will see you two next time then," Ichigo said, as he stood up.

"Take care, Ichigo," Kyouraku said warmly.

"We hope to see you soon," Juushiro

Ichigo nodded and smiled before he walked out of the office. As he passed shinigami down the hall they greeted him formally and bowed with evident respect. He sighed and told himself he was going to have to get used to it, unless he willed people to not bow down to him, but that would be wrongfully abusing his power.

Ichigo arrived at Rukia's office and knocked on the door. He opened the door when he heard her tell him to enter.

Rukia looked up from her work. She smiled when she saw Ichigo. Rukia gestured for him to sit down on the couch. She went to sit next to him.

"Hello, Rukia. First, I wanted to apologize for not writing to you. I got—"

Rukia cut off Ichigo by placing her hand over his mouth.

"You don't have to explain to me, Strawberry," Rukia said teasingly.

"Well I wanted to anyway, Rukia," Ichigo said with a smile. He was going to call her midget but he felt it was no longer appropriate to call her that

"I wanted to write to you as well, but I was also really busy," Rukia said.

"Understandable. It's good to see you again," Ichigo said.

"It good to see you again as well," she said.

Ichigo and Rukia sat there looking at each other and then at the floor.

"Um, so how much paperwork do you have?" he asked.

"Oh! I'm almost done actually," she said, going back to her desk.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and my family?" he asked.

Rukia looked surprised. "Dinner?"

"Yes, at the Shiba manor. Kukaku is cooking an elaborate dinner in celebration of the disgraced nobles. It's not until eight o' clock, though," Ichigo said.

"Sure, that sounds great. I should be done in a while. Please make yourself comfortable," she said.

Ichigo took off his haori and put it to the side. He sunk into the soft cushions of the couch.

"You were incredible today, Ichigo. I never imagined just how powerful the Spirit King truly is. The expressions on the nobles' faces were hilarious. You will definitely make a great Spirit King," Rukia complimented.

Rukia looked at Ichigo when he did not respond. He was asleep. She smiled and quietly finished her work.

* * *

The Shiba manor was lively with happy chatter. Kukaku had made a feast and there was plenty bottles of alcohol to go around. Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were also there for the celebration. Ichigo was sitting between his father and Rukia.

"So, how are your lessons going?" Isshin asked his son.

"So far so good," Ichigo said.

"I guess you know how everyone is doing then?" Isshin asked.

"I do," Ichigo replied.

"As you know, I'm still running the clinic, but I'll be closing it in ten years. I may sell the house and clinic and buy a bigger home for when the grandkids, your niece and nephews, visit," he said.

Ichigo slightly winced at the mention of his nieces and nephews. Yuzu had baby twins, a boy and a girl, and she had a four-year old son. Ichigo had made sure to check on his adorable niece and his nephews every day. He wished that he could have a relationship with them, but it would not be possible. Karin, on the other hand, did not settle down. She is living life on the fast track; she is a soccer star for the top women's soccer team in Japan.

Ichigo had already realized that any relationship he had formed has been strained because of his position and responsibilities. There is no way he could have a normal, let alone functioning, relationship with anyone, not ever. He glanced at Rukia. Even if he wanted to, he could not. It would be unfair to her and it would be selfish of him. She had her life and he had his. Ichigo scanned the room and took in the jovially looks of his family and his friends. At least they were happy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in a candle lit room, the sliding doors opened to the serene moonlit garden. He felt Rukia's presence.

He turned his head to the side. "Come in, Rukia."

"Oh, I don't want to disturb you," she said.

"You're not," Ichigo said.

Rukia quietly came to his side and sat down. She looked unhappy.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Rukia looked apprehensive. "It's nothing. It's silly."

"No, it's not. You have something on your mind, so speak," he told her.

"Ichigo. You and I have known each other for a long time. You have changed me in ways that I did not think was possible. I know this will sound like I got this from one of the human romance novels, but my life is brighter when you are around," she said.

Ichigo was speechless. He did not expect Rukia to confess to him.

He smiled. "Rukia, I feel the exact same way."

"But?" Rukia prompted.

"Getting involved in my life will be complicated. It will be full of more danger and uncertainties. I don't know if you would be happy," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, when has being around you ever been simple? You know me, as I know you. I am not one for sitting around and worrying. We both have our own duties, and I am not just going to throw my obligations away and follow you around. If anything were to happen, we would still have separate jobs, and we would still come together at the end of the day. That's what a healthy relationship should be like," Rukia said.

Ichigo looked at Rukia like she had discovered the Holy Grail. She was absolutely right. It would be possible for him to have happiness in his life.

Ichigo leaned towards Rukia and caressed her soft face. Their eyes closed as their lips tenderly pressed together. Years of hidden feelings were released. Ichigo could feel Rukia's spirit ribbon cocooning around his essence. Their souls were now bonded. The two felt the love that they had for each other. They slowly pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Rukia, I wish to court you," he said.

Rukia looked surprised. "How do you know about courting?"

"The Spirit King has taught me about noble etiquette," Ichigo said.

"Has he ever dated?" Rukia asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"He did not mention it and it did not feel respectful to pry. However, I was told by someone-who-will-not-be-named that he did have a lover in his past, before he came into power," Ichigo said whispering.

"So, he would not disapprove if you and I were in a relationship," she asked.

"No. He would approve. However, he did mention some things if our relationship were to further progress," he said solemnly.

"Go on," she prompted.

"It will not be physically possible for us to have children. There can never be a royal bloodline. For some reason, the hierarchy cannot work that way. I guess it's because there would be family members who would crave power and try to take each other out for the crown. If I needed an heir, I would have to choose someone, like the Spirit King has chosen me," Ichigo said frowning.

Rukia nodded her head. "I understand. It makes sense. I wouldn't have made a good mother anyway."

Ichigo frowned. "Are you serious? You would have made a great mother. You are a beautiful person with a generous heart, Rukia."

Rukia blushed. "Thank you for saying that."

Ichigo smiled, then he suddenly scowled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

'Those eavesdropping bastards,' Ichigo muttered.

Rukia looked puzzled.

'Everyone is listening,' Ichigo said.

'Everyone? We're being eavedropped on,' she said.

'Yes. My family, Yoruichi, Kisukue, Byakuya, Juushiro, Renji, and just about everyone else we know is listening. Of course the mastermind is Kisuke,' he said tiredly.

'Wait. Your mouth isn't moving. Niether is mine.' Rukia noted.

'We are telepathically communicating. It's another one of my abilities,' he said.

'Oh, wow. This will come in handy. Can we do this from a long distance?' she asked.

'Yes. In fact, we don't have to write each other letters now,' he said.

Ichigo and Rukia quietly walked to the room at the end of the hallway where the eavesdroppers were. Rukia opened the sliding door.

"Ah! Hey, Rukia. We just thought to stop by since we thought the Shiba family was going to throw a party," Renji said panicked, when he saw his longtime friend standing in the doorway.

Ichigo came behind Rukia and placed his hands on her shoulders. Everyone in the room either mentally or visibly paled.

Rukia smirked. "You were saying."

"I hope you all had fun because this is the last time you are going to eavesdrop on any of our _private _conversations," Ichigo said.

Shinji frowned. "What are you going to do to us?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Why did you assume I was going to do anything to you? I'm just telling you that you won't be able to eavesdrop on us anymore because I will know what you all are doing or thinking, and specifically where you all are located at any time."

"Oh," Renji said relieved. When he comprehended what Ichigo said he paled again, as did everyone else.

Ichigo gave them a wicked smile. "Oh, the wonderful things I could discover."

Ichigo made sure to pin his gaze on the mastermind, Kisuke. The mysteriously brilliant shinigami shrunk back with embarrassment. Senjumaru, Oetsu, and Mizuiro arrived at the scene with dango* in their hands.

"There you all are. You missed dessert. I'm afraid Oetsu ate all of the dango," Senjumaru said.

"I saved you one, Ichigo. You can have mine, Rukia," Mizuiro said with a smile.

Rukia and Ichigo generously accepted the treat.

Oetsu scanned everyone in the room. "What's with the freaked out faces?"

He answered his own question when he spotted Kisuke and a suspicious device. He shook his head disbelievingly at the shopkeeper. Senjumaru caugt on to what happened.

"What? I didn't think he would be that in tune, yet?" Kisuke said.

"Really? After today, you did not think Ichigo would not be able to tell what you were doing? Well, while I'm not surprised by your noisiness, I am always astounded by your lack of common sense," Senjumaru reprimanded.

'I'll talk to you later,' Ichigo told Rukia.

'Okay,' Rukia said.

Ichigo turned around and walked away. Mizuiro, Senjumaru, and Oetsu quickly followed behind him.

Rukia gently cleared her throat. "I finished today's paperwork, Ukitake-taicho. I'll be staying at the manor tonight, Nii-sama."

Rukia tried to supress her laughter as she walked away from the awkward scene. Byakuya quickly and silently followed after his little sister.

Everyone else in the room shifted awkwardly, avoiding each other's eyes as they exited the room.

* * *

**A/N: ***Dango is a round Japanese dumpling made from rice flour. They are usually sweet and are served on skewers.

Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. As far as the storyline, I really struggled with whether or not to have Ichigo and Rukia be in a relationship. I personally feel that they compliment each other; they balance each other. However, There will be no obnoxious arguing or physical/verbal abuse committed by either Rukia or Ichigo. They will be in a healthy relationship. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^

-Nova Linx


End file.
